Junko
}} Junko ''(純子)'' is the author and writer/illustrator of Watashi ga Motete Dousunda About "I mainly draw BL manga." Other Works *''Prince of Tennis dj'', 2006-2010 (Doujinshi, Shounen Ai, Smut, Yaoi) *''Abarenbou Kareshi'', 2007 (Comedy, School Life, Yaoi) - Lists of BL stories. *''Kasa no Shita, Futari'', 2011 (Drama, Romance, Slice of Life, Yaoi) - Mio Keisuke is a high-schooler who leads a rather dull, boring life. He can’t keep a girlfriend—because being a kept man’s too much of a hassle, and he can’t bring himself to fall in love and want to please his woman. Then—one day he seeks shelter from a sudden downpour under the awning of an apartment owned by Yugi Kakeru… and suddenly his life isn’t so dull anymore as he finds himself falling for his aloof and yet obviously lonely friend. *''Kimi Note'', 2010 (Comedy, Drama, Romance, School Life, Smut, Yaoi) - Alternate story of Kasa no Shita, Futari *''Konbini-kun'', 2010 (Adult, Comedy, Drama, Romance, Slice of Life, Yaoi) - To break away from his existence as a NEET and staying at home all day, Endou Nakaba starts work at a convenience store. There he meets an arrogant and rude co-worker, Yamai Kouhei, whom he just can't get along with. However, after seeing a different side of Yamai and getting to know him more, Endou's impression of him starts to change for the better. But, just as things seem to be going fine for Endou and his return to society, his past comes back to trouble him. *''Omamorishimasu, Dokomademo'', 2011 (Action, Comedy, Drama, Shounen Ai) - Akira arrives in Tokyo from the countryside to start a new job but instead discovers that not only has his company disappeared but also his housing. Unemployed and homeless before he's even started life in the big city, life's looking pretty grim but maybe someone's looking out for him after all because who should text him at that moment but his childhood friend Chihiro. Providing a home, cooking meals, and even pocket money - just why is Chihiro doing so much for someone he hasn't seen since he was 10? Why does he consider Akira to be his best friend? And just who are those serious looking guys in suits? There just may be more excitement in the big city than Akira's ever dreamed possible. *''Ouji no Kikan'', 2010 (Comedy, Drama, Romance, School Life, Shounen Ai, Slice of Life) - List of BL stories. *Star-like Words, 2010 (Comedy, Romance, School Life, Smut, Yaoi) - High-school student Subaru wouldn’t reject a sexual favor, but dating is out of the question when he’s not in love. Stumbling upon a beautiful painting in school, he knows he’s found his first love – the artist behind the work. But winning the heart of his love interest isn’t going to be easy, particularly with his promiscuous lifestyle… *''Haikyu!! dj - Kuro-ken!, 2012 (Doujinshi, Yaoi) - After restraining himself for too long, Kenma gets a little excited and his switch goes off. On rare occasions, he doesn’t know what to do with himself. Only his childhood friend, Kuro, can leave him…refreshed. *''Haikyu!! dj ''- Neko no Henji wa Iesu Janai'', 2012 (Doujinshi, Yaoi) - Even though Kuro and Kenma are now seniors in high school, the same touch play from when they were children has continued. It's strange, this kind of thing, definitely strange. I'm strange, Kuro. We're strange. *''Recipe no Ouji-sama,'' 2012 (Comedy, Romance, Yaoi) - Second-year culinary student Sakai has always dreamed of opening his own little restaurant and being able to touch people's hearts with his cooking like his grandfather did. Except he's at his limit, fainting in class from overwork and fatigue from commuting three hours every morning just to get to school but there's no way he can afford to live closer.... Until his classmate tells him about an almost too good to believe room share nearby. And so begins the story of four misfit roommates. *''Walking with You'', 2013 (Romance, School Life, Shounen Ai) - Ken and Yuu are childhood friends, they have always been together, they went to the same kindergarten, the same elementary school, the same middle school and now the same high school. Ken is really good at soccer, but he's hiding something from Yuu. What is it? References Category:Author Category:Female Category:Watashi ga motete dousunda